Betrayal Perhaps
by Sanni York
Summary: What made Yugi run away and stay out in a deserted backyard all night? Why is he seriously considering leaving Yami and why doesn't Yami notice anything? A play with thoughts, do tell me what you think but if you flame... well that's too bad- for you.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ...except ... I Don't own anything! D: ;P

--

_Betrayal Perhaps_

Yugi froze and stared shocked at the scene before him. The intimacy and moves, no matter how slow- so sensually slow- seemed so unreal and yet shamelessly perfect, so in sync. They made him choke, breathing harder, more erratic; he started to sway back and forth, wanting to throw up and faint.

At the same time he felt so unfazed about it, like he had expected it. The feeling of flowing outside his own body to look at the scene from above could have been the effects of drugs, had he taken any.

They hadn't noticed him yet. He didn't want it. But he couldn't move, he dared not. The smallest move would gain their attention, but he couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly, slowly, as if being close to a hungry lion, Yugi started to back away, pulling the door with him and silently, silently closing it.

The light in the hall was uncomfortably bright compared to the room behind the door; so revealing. Yugi stood at the door, shaking, his hand still at the handle. This was a dream right? Only a dream, a bad dream, a night mare.

But he couldn't get the thickness in his throat to go away, and he always trusted that feeling; it had helped him realize situations when he was younger and still chased by bad guys. And now was no different. As in a daze he turned away and started walking, walking away, out of there. He had to get out.

He didn't know how, and yet he had been aware of every second, but he found himself at a shrine in the small patch of trees at the hill. He stood looking at it, at the dark wood, at the stones and candles, out-burnt; he felt the chill of the night, of the water coming down on him. Of course it would rain on such a day, at such an event.

He was still shaking as he sat down under the small roof of the shrine. His legs pulled up to his chest and his arms around them, he stared out at the city that was well seen from the height. The lights and sounds were so distant, like in a future world, where only a few cities existed and outcasts like him were not missed. Drops fell from the small roof into his view and he followed them.

This was so surreal, and yet not. This would be a long night. He didn't feel like ever going back, like he would stay there forever, in that small shrine on the never visited hill. No one would miss him.

The scene played over again in his mind and he slowly started to take it in, just a little more, realizing just what had happened. Realizing the consequences, the effects. What would happen to him? Did anyone know about that? Did all know, except him? Yugi hugged his knees closer. Of course they knew. Yugi knew himself well enough to realize he could be quite dense, naïve and just uncaring.

Suddenly a wave of humiliation hit him. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes in resentment. Of course they had known! They had all known, but hadn't said anything to him. Why should they, he was no one. He knew all along that he was just a burden to them all, he was an expendable associate. No, he hadn't thought like that until now, but now it seemed so clear.

"How could I be so stupid…?" He whispered to himself, feeling just a tad of cold tears in his eyes. No, he couldn't cry, not yet. Why should he? It was expected, wasn't it? He should have been prepared. Friends were good, but one should always be prepared to be put aside, to be abandoned. For someone else.

Looking up, he saw only a dark sky, orange clouds a bit away, lit by the city and its night owls. He wished the moon would have been present. Not that it would have helped; the clear sky would probably only have made him feel more alone in the world. It was well as it was now; the weather was corresponding to his mood.

Leaning his head back, swallowing thickly, he whispered "Yami…" The lone word took so much power from him, he could feel himself shake so badly. He was afraid, he knew it, but he only felt the shivers. Somehow the stomach ache had subdued, but it would return, giving him stomach ulcer. Could he feel it already?

The rain kept pouring down, keeping the air humid and cold, creeping inside his clothes. His fingers grew cold and the massaged them against his pants, barely able to, due to the violent shaking. How long had he sat there? It felt like forever. He glanced at his wristwatch; 23.34. Snorting lightly, he looked back over the city. Only about twenty minutes. Of course, the time always went utterly slow in situations like this. Not that he had ever been in This situation before, but he knew the feeling of waiting for bullies to go away so he could crawl out from his hiding place and go home.

Time would not budge.

Yugi didn't want to think about what he had just seen, what he had just stumbled upon. No, he did not, there was no need. Absolutely not. And yet he couldn't keep the questions from popping up in his head; how long, with whom? Did his friends know? Had… did Yami still have feelings for him, had he ever had, or had Yugi become boring?

He breathed out through his mouth in a half attempted laugh. He had taken too seriously on the relationship, of course he had. How could he have thought that Yami would be exclusively his? How long had he thought it would go on? Of course they would break up sooner or later. Just because they had shared so much, been through so much didn't mean they were meant for each other. That Yugi owned him.

"But I never thought… I never thought he'd do this." Yugi said and he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. "Yami, why? Why…? Wasn't… didn't you love me? Was it all a lie?" 'Did you think you loved me and found that you really didn't? Or did you think you had to, because of our history?'

And there he sat, coming up with scenarios and situations, all from him telling them all to go to hell to them all having hated him from the very beginning. The realization, the shock, had made him go away and hide, and now he didn't trust anyone of them. He felt betrayed, he Was betrayed and thus felt humiliated, stressed. 'I could have gone over to Jou's, but now…' He was too afraid to. And he was starting to feel tired.

'I really can't stay here tonight.' He would catch a cold and probably faint; the position he was in wasn't at all comfortable, but he was getting more and more tired. But he couldn't go home, absolutely not, and he was too afraid to go over to one of his friends- he wanted to, hoped he was just exaggerating, but…

'One good thing with having been chased by bullies.' He thought sarcastically and headed for the city. There was a small booth in a far off corner of an unused backyard which he could stay in; he knew it was always open. And he didn't really fear other stray people right now.

Fortunately, he managed to get to the booth and even more fortunately it was unoccupied. He could rest safely for tonight, unless someone would come when he slept, but he rather doubted it. The rain had been going on now for some time, and the booth would already have been preoccupied. Making himself as comfortable as possible on a shelf under a table, he awaited sleep. But when you do, it seldom comes and he was again going over the few seconds in his mind.

Thirty seconds, at most. Thirty life altering seconds. His sleep was lithe, uneasy and filled with bad dreams.

--

Like just an ordinary morning of camping Yugi woke up stiffly with the desire to use the bathroom. He couldn't rush though, his neck strained and he was cold. Groaning, he sat up, dodging his head as not to hit it and then stood up. The clothes felt stiff and wrinkled and he wanted to brush his teeth.

At least the sky had cleared, he noted as he took care of his business behind the booth. No one would mind and he certainly didn't. It had to be early; you always woke up in some ungodly hour when "camping".

As he zipped his pants he was left with an empty mind. What to do now? Should he go back home? Was she still there? That beautiful blonde with desirable curves? He didn't think that, but he knew he would have if he had been straight. Suddenly he felt both mad and deserted; a girl? A fucking bimbo?! A little good-for-nothing whore?! Had Yami really abandoned him for that? …was he bi?

The self loath and reprimand came back. Of course, she was better looking that Yugi, no matter how you looked upon it.

"Screw inner beauty Yami, you're just so fake." He hissed.

Yes, he would go home. And he would show Yami just what he thought. He wasn't someone you screwed with. But deep down he knew he wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't say anything. He was still afraid of hearing it from Yami. Yugi loved him, after all. If Yami said it was over Yugi would be lost. He would feel so lonely. His self-esteem, what was left of it, would vanish and he wouldn't even feel safe with his friends.

'If Yami doesn't want me… if he feels like he has to do this… then…"

It was early, around half past four. The streets were probably as empty as they would ever be in such a city. Stores that weren't opened all night would open around six so there were a few dark windows as he walked towards his home.

The tall building was looming above him, not at all inviting. It felt like he already moved out, like he wasn't welcomed any more. That he wasn't a part of Yami's life.

The key in the lock seemed to echo throughout the entire building, but in reality it would barely be heard through the bedroom door. And if you were asleep there was no chance. Yugi stood a while in the door way, listening. Not a sound. The silence was that of early mornings, the light a light blue. He went into the kitchen after locking the door and thought about making a cup of tea, or chocolate, but changed his mind and went to the bathroom.

Thank God for bath tubs, he thought as he felt the warm water rush his hands and down into the tub. He poured some gel into the water and then went to the mirror, checking himself. There were dark rings around his eyes, not too unexpected. They would go away though. So would his stiffness. He wished he could have a massage. Yami would probably have done it…

He snorted and got undressed as the steam started to overtake the room. The tub was filled almost to the brink and he closed the tap and stepped inside, after taking the cleaning shower.

Some water spilled, but it didn't matter. He felt like spoiling himself like that for once. 'If Yami objects he can clean it up.' He thought dismissively.

Soft lapping. Even breaths. The usual sounds in the silence when bathing. There were so many kinds of silences. Most weren't even real silences. But to count as a silence it had to be calm or have no talk. No traffic. Bird song yes. No coughing. Breathing. Maybe typing on lap tops.

Yugi could be silent. He could be silent and still talk. Still laugh. Still shout, scream, cause havoc. He was good at it. And right now, silence felt like the natural path to follow. He wouldn't speak to Yami about what he had seen. He wouldn't talk to him at all. He would freeze him out, out from his heart. It seemed like Yami had already done so, and Yugi felt a little bitter for not being the first to do so. Should he have started to not confide in his love? But there would have been no reason. None at all.

Damn. It seemed as Yugi was too naïve. Too easy manipulated. Just as always. He hadn't changed after all, even after all he had been through. He had still fallen for Yami's smooth talk and gentle moves. People never really do change.

Yugi must have lain there some time for the door handle was suddenly pulled down, but the person met resistance.

"Huh?" Came Yami's muffled morning voice. "Yugi, Are you in there?"

Yugi looked at the water surface for some time before answering indifferently.

"Yes."

"Oh, when did you get home?"

… Yugi slowly breathed in and released it again. "Some time ago."

There was a silence. "Oh. Well, if you're finished soon, I'd like to use the bathroom."

Yugi didn't answer. He just looked at the water uninterestedly, moving his hand a little. The bubbles had disappeared and the water had gone cold, he could feel it in the soft current. "Hnn…"

With no rush he stood up, feeling heavy in the air, and cold, and stepped outside. As the water ran away he took another small shower, not too rushed. Then he found the softest and biggest towel and let it have its time with him. His hair was drooping, making him look kind of miserable; wearing a too big towel and having dark rings under his tired eyes. 'I really am miserable.' He lightly shook his head. But he kept looking.

'How should I act? Will he notice? Can I even look at him?'

For some moments he stood there, just looking at himself, before finally opening the door. The fresh air rushed against him but in a good way, making him refreshed. Before he could go to the bedroom, the dreaded bedroom, Yami appeared from the kitchen.

"Felt nice? You sure took your time."

Yugi could hear the smile, that gentle smile and feel the soft gaze on his back. Could he have misunderstood? Maybe Yami just wanted some room, maybe he still loved him. 'This is going to be difficult.' Yugi frowned disgruntled.

"Mh." He acknowledged and slightly turned his head.

"Were you out all night?" Yami asked, now standing right next to him.

'This is it.' Yugi thought and silently took a breath. He looked up at Yami and smiled.

"Yeah, I was at some new friends' place. We stayed up a little late though, I think."

Yami tilted his head backwards affirming. "Yeah, I can see that." He smiled and ruffled Yugi's wet hair. "You can go to sleep if you want to, no work for you today." Yeah, Yugi had looked forward to his day off and Yami knew it and had been mock sad that Yugi would enjoy himself without his company. Hah.

Yugi kept his smile until Yami was locked inside the bathroom. Then it faded just like that and he walked inside the bedroom.

It looked like it always had. The bed was unmade as usual this early. Yugi glared at it. He felt really strongly against ever sleeping there again. Maybe he could change sheets. Or sleep in the couch. But that would make Yami suspicious. And why did he care? Yugi scowled at himself, but when he was about to lay down, his throat swelled. He straightened and sighed, looking very troubled.

"On the other hand…"

The built-in wardrobe closest to the door held mostly his clothes and he searched it for a soft black shirt and worn jeans. Not wishing to spend unnecessary time in the room he instead went to the living room, his favourite room. It was bright and spacious with a plush white sofa and book shelves and big windows, a table and plants. It also contained an exceptional stereo system. Which he now felt like using.

Why was it that sometimes it was so hard to find a fitting song and sometimes not? When you sat on the bus it was so easy to listen to a depressing song and feel it but when you really needed one, no one agreed. Only to be rebellious he played Moby's Disco Lies.

'How fitting.' He thought darkly. 'Not that he would get it.'

Oh, how could you lie…! He mimed with feeling, eyes narrowed. They had view over other houses and in-between them you could spy the quite big park. Buzzing city life. It kept going on, like always, not really caring if anything happened. People died, got sick, married, divorced. It was just an ordinary day.

The song was set on replay and he had lost count of the replays. He was brought out of his haze by the volume being turned down.

"Don't give the neighbours a reason to make us leave." Yami joked as he approached Yugi. Said man said nothing, just glanced at the floor vehemently.

"You want breakfast?" Yami asked close to his ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. Yugi stayed still, not knowing if to burst away or lean into the embrace.

'Calm down,' He thought intently, scowling, 'Don't exaggerate. He's just a human as me and I do still love him.' Instead Yugi shook his head. "Mmh, no, I think I'm ordering something instead; have the time."

"Ok, then I'm just taking something small on the go. I'll be back in the afternoon. Love you." He pecked Yugi on the cheek and turned, doing just what he had said.

Yugi stood with a tilted head, glaring a hole at the wooden floor. Why? He didn't really know, he guessed it was expected from a person in this situation. When the door closed behind Yami he relaxed and looked out the window.

'What do I feel?' He thought forlornly. 'I have absolutely no idea. Is this my period of indifference that always follows surprises?' He knew himself well enough to know how he would react, even if This had never happened before. First, as last night; with shock, fright, plans of running away, telling everyone to fuck off and that he could move, be perfectly fine on his own.

Then this; a period of indifference, where he would question himself, his motives and ambitions. Did he really care what had happened? Right now he felt like he didn't. Did he really love Yami? Right now he felt like he didn't. Did he really care about anything? Right now he felt like he didn't. So it didn't really matter what had happened, Yugi could handle it. He could stay or go away, which didn't matter. He would probably stay, since it didn't matter and he was too apathetical to do anything.

Next step would be to try to cope with it. To try and fix it while not doing anything. Yugi was afraid of conflicts. He still felt like holding onto Yami for dear life, he didn't want to be left alone, which was the logical step after talking about this. Because they couldn't possibly live together when both knew about this. And at the same time, Yugi would get more and more irritable, testier with everything Yami would do or say.

Which would lead to the next step; action. Here was when Yugi would make his thoughts of telling Yami off into reality. If he could. He could just as well put off with it and let the relationship die naturally. Yami would at the start ask him what was wrong but then he would turn away more and more. Oh, Yugi really thought he knew it all, didn't he?

A whole day alone. And he still felt wary about talking to his friends. They were all so close to each other, and Yami, well… he was really more that Yugi in every way. Yugi didn't think he could stand a chance against him.

'Heh, what a loser I am. Such a colourful person…' The last part soaked with irony.

But it didn't really matter, did it? He had them as friends, he should be glad for that. It wasn't like he could expect anything of them, not really. He should be thankful. Suddenly all moments where he had asked something out from them and where he had made a fool out of himself came tumbling back and his stomach sank to the floor.

This was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Worrying to and fro.

Shifting restlessly between the coach, books, TV and the window. Maybe he should go for a walk.

'This is for all I know the end." He thought as he looked at the distant world outside. 'It really has to be, it would be impossible to go on like this. I should say something.'

But he didn't really want to. If he hadn't seen anything they would just go on like before. He would still love Yami. Because now he didn't, right? Now he knew what Yami was really capable of, so he had lost all his faith, trust and love in him, right?

Yugi knew it wasn't true. He still had a lingering hope in his chest; he could feel it growing as he thought of this whole situation. Of course this could happen, it happened all around all the time. And people survived and so did their relationships.

But could he really bring himself to act it out? The little he had left?

More Moby songs were played. So easy now to enter into the music. He wanted a hug. Really, really wanted Yami to embrace him.

--

They sat cuddled together in the plush sofa, the light from the TV playing in the dark room. It was kind of an adventure, romance and slight thriller movie. And action of course. Their favourite sort.

However, Yugi couldn't concentrate on the movie. As soon as he was caught in the intrigues thoughts of his present situation broke the daze and his stomach converted in worry. The arms around him did not feel comforting. A slight frown of worry marred his face but Yami couldn't see it, thankfully.

'Talk or no talk.' Yugi had tried to say something earlier, but he hadn't quite gotten through. There had been no given situation and he hadn't known how to start. He didn't really want to lash out at Yami; that would surely make things worse.

Instead he had stood in the middle of the room, looking a little lost, moving his hands against each other. Yami had asked if he were alright and he was. Yami didn't seem to notice at all.

'I know I am good at hiding my feelings but shouldn't Yami see it? Shouldn't he understand in some way? I really thought, after everything, that we would have a strong bond. But then again, he did cheat, so why would he really be attentive anymore? And I didn't notice anything either. …I wonder how many times. First? Or just one of many?'

"Hey." The soft voice was close to his ear, comforting. "What's the matter? Isn't the movie good?"

Yugi froze slightly. Oh yes, he wanted Yami to notice, keep asking. 'Please hold me tight.'

"No," He instead smiled. "I'm just preoccupied. Don't know why, really." 'God, notice, notice, notice!'

"Oh, well, we can turn it off if you have something else to do."

"No, I want to watch it, otherwise we'll never see the end." Inside though, he soared. 'Why can't I talk, say something? I could at least press closer, asking him to hold me.'

But he didn't. He couldn't. Maybe Yami didn't really want him anymore, not like he wanted Yami. Then it would only hurt more.

They went to bed without really doing something. No cuddling, no hugging, no tender touches. Just an amiable 'goodnight'. Yugi lay awake until very late, listening to Yami's even and deep breaths.

'Who are you?'

--

Up early, breakfast together. A pleasant conversation, jut because Yugi strained himself to. Did Yami notice? Yugi felt very stiff and very noticeable. But Yami didn't say anything and they went off to separate work.

The entire day was something close to numbness but Yugi suffered through it very well. Maybe because he tried to acclimate the fact that it was over and that they therefore had no problems.

On the bus home though, he had the seclusion to think about it. Of all the prospects. Maybe he should act as nothing had happened. Suffer it through. Or maybe he should pretend that they were no longer in a relationship. That he and Yami were just lovers and not together. After all, he didn't own Yami, the man had his own life. Yeah, he had, and so had Yugi.

'Maybe I'm too controlling.'

Nodding slightly to himself he felt satisfied. 'Yeah, that's it. I don't own him, he is free to do whatever he wants. I know I don't think cheating is okay in a relationship, but perhaps I have too high expectations. Perhaps there aren't really relationships like that; where they stay true to each other for forever. No, that's just a dream. A movie love. It doesn't really exist.'

He didn't really like his thought, but they made sense. He also knew that he was trying to protect himself. True love did exist, in the way he wanted it to do. But there were all sorts of true loves, as many as there were people on the earth. True love for someone else could be just a one night stand. Though Yugi didn't really agree with that. But you had to respect all opinions.

Strengthened by his thought he felt quite ready to go home and accept every situation. This could work, he could even talk to Yami about it. Say that it didn't matter, that he still loved him but was ready to give him some room.

As usual Yami was home before him and had the dinner ready. He entered the small hall, licking a spoon.

"I made chicken since we didn't agree on anything."

"Mhm, that's good." Yugi agreed and he took off his shoes. This could work. He glanced up at Yami with a sly grin. "You sure you didn't just order it but said it was you to impress with good cooking?"

Yami smirked back. "Careful, or you might not get any. "

"Then I could just order something myself." Yugi smiled now, walking to place a kiss on the taller one's cheek. "Smells good." He added.

"Of course, with my cooking." Yami said matter-of-factly. They both entered the kitchen and Yugi was happy they could still joke around. Now would not be a god time to talk. He'd leave it to tonight.

But tonight wasn't a good occasion either. Yami was so sweet and tender, kissed Yugi softly but passionately. 'Maybe I was wrong…' Yugi thought happily as they lay back on the couch.

--

But he couldn't get that night out of his head. It ate away at him, tore at his self-confidence, his self-esteem. The bus rides were constant travels of worry and pep talk. No situation seemed suitable for talking. And even though they still talked, Yugi felt as if they grew further and further apart. It hurt.

--

"Yugi. What's happened? Why don't we talk anymore?"

Yugi stayed still, feeling numbed. He did not wish to talk about it, even though he knew they had to. They had grown so much apart that they even had a hard time looking at each other. At least that's how Yugi felt. And those times he looked, Yami seemed to look away, or was very engrossed in his doings.

'Maybe he has noticed now and is also tuning away. Of course, I hold no interest any longer. I stopped doing things, stopped saying what I wanted. I don't do anything on my own anymore, it's always him who has to come up with things. I don't even feel like doing anything anymore.'

He gently interlaced his fingers and looked down. It felt like he had a huge block, preventing him from talking, saying anything. Starting the conversation.

"Is it something I've done?"

Yugi felt even more framed, less willing to talk. He wanted to lock himself away. To just ignore everything.

"Yugi, if we don't talk about it, it can only get worse. I… I feel like we've grown so much apart. It hurts, because I don't know why. And I don't know what to do if you don't talk to me."

It had started. And those words, they were so honest. Yugi felt eased, like he also could say something, maybe just a little. He still loved Yami, but it hurt. And he didn't know if he maybe would start to hate him because he couldn't have him.

Yami waited for Yugi to say something, but the smaller was silent. The older bent his head, trouble giving way on his face. Was it over?

"I don't know how to start…"

The older raised his head to look at Yugi from behind, feeling just a slightest tint of hope and expectation.

"I… I think I'm afraid." Yugi tried to look clearly on his feelings, tried to not just lash out shallow emotions created by confusion and denial of fear.

Yami stayed put, wavering between letting Yugi talk and comforting him.

"What are you afraid of?"

Yugi shifted, taking a breath and looking out of the window. His hands shook.

"You." He said lowly, though clearly. He licked his lips and continued, not wanting Yami to misunderstand. "This, us. I'm afraid of us ending, I don't want to leave you, or for you to leave me."

"Why would any of us leave?" Yami asked, frowning with a crooked eye brow.

This was it. Yugi took a deep breath, shaking in spite of himself. He felt very lonely, very exposed. He wanted Yami to hold him so badly.

As if sensing it, like true lovers with a bond, Yami walked up to him and hugged him behind. Yugi was startled but then held tightly onto the strong arms, shutting his eyes.

"I love you." Three precious whispered words.

"I love you too, so much…!"

"What happened?"

Yugi took a moment, feeling safely hidden in his lover's arms.

"You… I came home one night." He shook his head. "You should know…"

Yami was silent, thinking of what Yugi said. What had he done? Then it came to him, like blocks of concrete hitting the ground. Oh, no, no…

"No, no Yugi. That wasn't-, I didn't-…" He hugged his love closer, reassuringly, both to Yugi and himself. "Yugi, I swear, nothing ever happened. I was drunk and she was persistent. We made it here but even before we got on the bed I… I realised and sent her away." He clenched his eyes shut. "God Yugi, I'm sorry! If I had known…I promise, there was nothing to it. You are the one I love, the only one I would ever want to spend time with."

Yugi listened, feeling like he came out from a bad dream. The reality around him came at him in waves but was at the same time distant. Yami hadn't… he hadn't… He felt tremendous joy leap trough him, making him smile. He hadn't!

Still, trying to dampen his enthusiasm, was the doubt. Had he really stopped, or was he just saying this to keep Yugi with him? But if so, why? Why would he want to be with Yugi unless he didn't love him? Yugi couldn't believe his doubting inner voices who said Yami was controlling. No, Yami was the most tender, sweet and caring lover he knew. Not that he had had any other, but still.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't even have let her in, let alone let her near me. Yugi, please… forgive me."

Yugi listened to him and realized he needed just as much reassuring and love as Yugi had needed just moments ago. Therefore he leaned back and nuzzled Yami's neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell.

"Yami, it's okay. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I can't believe I did, what kind of partner am I?" He smiled against the warm skin. "I shouldn't be so controlling. It's okay to flirt, just as long as you don't take it too far."

"No, Yugi, you are not controlling. You have every right to be mad with me if I ever stray. It's in you right as my lover. My partner. My boyfriend."

Yugi felt like laughing. For several weeks he had walked around with these feelings of fright and uncertainty. And it had been totally unnecessary! Not only had he worried himself, but he had made Yami worried too. God, he was so dramatic!

"Hey." He whispered and wriggled, moving around in Yami's arms to face him. "I'm sorry for making you worry. And acting like a total ass. I love you." He said and kissed Yami's lips tenderly.

They softly parted, looking at each other lovingly, carefree.

"I'm sorry too. For not coming clean from the start. I thought you'd be sad, that it would put us at a distance." Warmth seared through his stomach as Yugi stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I think this has taught us a valuable lesson." Yugi said.

"Oh?"

"Communication really is the key to a working relationship. It doesn't matter how much you love each other, if you can't talk, you can't evolve, grow closer. You won't know each other fully. And by overcoming this obstacle we've gotten even closer."

He smiled a joyous, loving smile at Yami, who stared at him adoringly.

"Yugi, you're so thoughtful. But that's one of the reasons I love you."

"Oh, and what more reasons are there?" Yugi wanted to know.

Yami smirked.

"I'll show them to you."

--

Oh, a little message. How cute, but I do believe it's true. Not only because you hear it in movies, books, anime shows etc. I also am experiencing it, right now. The lack of communication and how hard it is to start a decent talk. It's so hard I even reflect the importance of that friend. One of my supposedly best friends. And that's just plain cowardice, wanting to rid the problem without even solving it. Well, that's me; I can throw myself off a cliff or talk in front of a crowd, but I can't take on personal problems.

Do Not Become Like Me!

And in other news: Have a nice day!

By the way, why aren't there any stories about Atemu and Akunadin? Abuse, perverted old man desires young boy, isn't that just...! ...ok, I Am a pervert, but seriously, who isn't? ...tentacle rape...


End file.
